Thunder and Lightning
by Myra109
Summary: Jack tried to act brave, but everyone is scared of something (Fear will teach him that). When a storm rolls in, he seeks comfort, and that's how he wound up sleeping with his sister. She doesn't mind. "We're thunder and lightning, Jack. We belong together." AU, Jack/Jenny, incest, episode: Fear Never Knocks


_What's up, everyone?_

 _This was a prompt given to me by SpencerandHanna. Hope you like it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_**

* * *

Jack leaned against Jenny's chest, smiling softly as they watched the movie together.

"What movie is this again?" He asked her.

"It's called Flowers in the Attic. It's a sad movie, but I love Christopher and Cathy."

"Are they a couple?"

"Yeah. They're brother and sister, but they still date."

"So... like us?"

"Yep. Just like us."

"Kids!"

Jack and Jenny sprang apart just as their grandfather entered the room.

Their grandpa didn't know they were dating, and Jack and Jenny still weren't sure how they were going to tell him. For now, their kisses were exchanged behind closed doors and the 'I love yous' were only spoken in hushed voices.

"Yeah, Grandpa?" Jenny asked.

"It's nine o'clock. Time for bed," he said.

The brother and sister groaned.

"Come on, Grandpa. Five more minutes?" Jack begged.

Grandpa chuckled. "Nope. Sorry, kids. Brush your teeth and go to bed."

The two sighed in disappointment before heading to the bathroom; their grandfather returned to the kitchen to get a drink, leaving Jack and Jenny alone.

Jenny smiled at her boyfriend/brother as she grabbed his tooth brush from the tooth brush holder and smeared a dab of toothpaste across the bristles. She handed the toothbrush to him and watched him stick it in his mouth before doing the same with her own.

The two stood at the sink, side by side, sneaking glances at each other in the mirror, as they circled their toothbrushes over their small, white teeth.

As if reading each other's minds, they leaned over the sink and spat out equal globs of tooth paste, simultaneously.

Jack and Jenny had something similar to telepathy. They did everything together and usually at the same time; if they ate a meal together, they consumed their last fork full at exactly the same time. If they were getting ready for school, they met at the front door like clock work. Even when they brushed their hair, they managed to finish within seconds of the other, despite Jenny's hair being much longer than her brother's.

Jenny handed her brother a towel and they wiped toothpaste off of their lips.

"Oh, you missed a spot," Jenny laughed as she took her own towel and wiped a small dot of blueish-white paste from Jack's upper lip.

"Thanks, Jen," he said, glancing at the closed door.

After making sure there were no footsteps nearby, he turned back to her and kissed her.

For several seconds, the lovers kissed like there was no tomorrow; their lips moved against the other's as though this were their last moment on earth...

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

The brother and sister leaped apart, Jack nearly hitting his back against the door.

"Come on, kids," their grandpa said. "You've been in there for three minutes. While I'm glad you care about dental hygiene, I also care about your sleep schedule.'

"Coming, Grandpa!" Jenny called.

They placed their toothbrushes back in the toothbrush holder before Jack opened the door, and they exited the bathroom.

After checking to make sure their grandfather wasn't in the room, Jenny gave Jack one last kiss on the forehead.

"Night, Jack," she said.

"Goodnight, Jen," he responded before the two parted ways and headed for their rooms.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

Jack jumped and watched as lightning arced across the sky.

His pajamas clung to his body from the sweat pouring from his pores as loud rumbles shook the house.

Jack had never liked thunder storms. It was so loud; every time thunder shook the world, the house trembled. He always felt as though it would collapse any moment.

 **BOOM!**

 _"See the lightning, Jackie? Count until you hear the thunder. The higher you count, the farther the storm is," his mother always told him when he climbed into his parents' bed when he was younger._

1...2...3...fo-

 **BOOM!**

Jack squealed a very unmanly squeal that sound like a mouse being trodden on before leaping from his bed and sprinting for the door.

His parents weren't here. Jack didn't think his grandpa could offer him the comfort he needed. He needed Jenny.

 **BOOM!**

The house trembled. It would collapse any second! He had to hurry!

Jack tossed open the door to Jenny's room before dashing across her bedroom floor and leaping into her bed. The blanket was thrown over his head, and the covers quivered above him as tremors raked his body.

"Jack?" Jenny muttered as she was awakened by a new presence in her bed. "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing?"

 **BOOM!**

Another round of thunder sounded, and Jack sobbed in fear.

Realization dawned on the older sibling.

"Are you scared of the thunder?"

Jack nodded, the blanket bobbing up and down with the movement.

The cover was removed from over his head, and Jenny dragged him out into the open just as lightning lit up the room.

"Jen?" Jack cried as he clung to her.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered, holding him close and rubbing her hand up and down his back.

Jack shook his head, rapidly.

"No! The house is going to collapse!" He murmured into her pajama shirt.

Jenny giggled. "Jack, the house isn't going to collapse."

Jack was not convinced, and as if to prove his theory, the house shuddered as the thunder roared.

Suddenly, Jenny tossed the blanket over both of their heads and a flashlight flickered to life.

"W-Where'd you get the flashlight?" Jack asked, his voice quivering but his tears no longer flowing.

Jenny smiled. "To tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of the dark, so I keep a flashlight on my nightstand for when I get really scared."

Jack nodded.

"You want to hear a story?" Jenny questioned.

 **BOOM!**

This time, Jack barely heard the thunder. His curiosity overwhelmed his fear.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a peasant girl named Jen. She lived in a small village that was overseen by an old king and his brave son._

 _"One day, as she strolled through the streets of the village, a boy ran into her, and she was about to tell him off for not looking where he was going when she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen._

 _"He was shorter than her with dark brown hair and amazing eyes. He wore a robe that practically swallowed him, but his smile made up for his scrawny form. His teeth shined upon her like neon lights, and for a moment, she was speechless._

 _"'I'm Jen,' she finally said. 'Who are you? I've never seen you before.'"_

 _"'I'm-' the boy began, but he was cut off by the shout of an elderly man._

 _"'Jackie,' he called. 'We must be getting back.'_

 _"Jen followed the voice and saw the king standing beside an elegant carriage!_

 _"'Sorry," the boy stated. 'That's my grandpa. I have to go, but I hope I'll see you again.'_

 _"Jen nodded. 'Me, too.'_

 _"Despite his statement, Jen never expected to see the prince again, but the next day, Prince Jackie appeared at her door._

 _"They started dating. Secretly, of course; after all, princes were only supposed to love princesses, not lowly peasants._

 _"One day, Jackie threw rules and regulations and responsibilities to the wind and get on one knee before Jen, a ring in his hand._

 _"'Jen, will you become my wife?' He asked._

 _"Jen knew that many people would not accept the prince marrying a peasant girl, but she didn't care. She loved him, so she said yes._

 _"The king was skeptical at first, but when he saw the way his grandson's eyes lit up when Jackie looked at this peasant girl, he allowed the marriage._

 _'Jen became a princess and eventually a queen. She ruled the kingdom beside Jack, and the people of the kingdom were never happier_. They all lived-"

"Happily ever after," Jenny and Jack choroused.

"Jack... listen," Jenny suddenly said.

Jack obeyed. The house was no longer shaking; lightning no longer illuminated the room; roars no longer sounded from the sky.

"The storm is over," he whispered. "Sorry I woke you, Jenny. Thanks for the story."

Jenny smiled. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Jenny. Do you think grandpa will still love us when he finds out?"

"I don't know, Jack, but even if he doesn't, it doesn't matter."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We're thunder and lightning, Jack. We belong together."

* * *

 _What do you think? Review; I appreciate constructive critism, but keep your flames off of my page please._


End file.
